


End

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, FPC: 12 | End, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: "That’s great, Bernie, you've lined us up dead on. You're still happy to take the landing?""Yes, Major. I need the practice."-or-Major Tom sometimes wonders why he keeps teaching Bernie.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 12 - End.





	End

"That’s great, Bernie, you've lined us up dead on. You're still happy to take the landing?"

"Yes, Major. I need the practice."

"Well, here we go then. That's it, keep the speed steady, steady…nose a bit higher…"

"Like this?"

"Exactly."

"Alright."

"…are you planning on touching down anytime soon, or have you turned this into a go around?"

"I’m keeping an eye on it, Major. "

"Well, bear in mind that we’ll soon be coming to the end of the runway."

"I know, I just want to test something."

"The end of the runway, Bernie, _the end of the runway…!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet
> 
> It's a bit longer! Is this an improvement? Hopefully...there a few fun (and longer) pieces coming up soon, so look out for them :D


End file.
